Gone
by thingsthatwanderaway
Summary: When Bella is kidnapped by a new kind of vampire, how will Edward deal with this?


**OOG I DID IT! I REALLY FREAKIN DID IT! I cant believe i actually got around to posting this story! I am sooo happy right now!**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEPZ WHO PMED ME OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS! U INSPIRED ME TO GET THIS OVR WITH! **

**Depended on my reviews, I might make this a story if you want me to, BUT PLZ NO FALMES**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I felt happy today.

As in actual happy.

Not the happy I made up for her, but real happiness.

She got out of her car, her raven black hair shining in the moonlight, smiling at me. I could tell she enjoyed our little winter picnic, eating outside, in pure amazement, watching the little sparkling diamonds glisten around her. We had talked about, well, everything. Her dad, my dad, vampires, even school. We kissed, fed each other, and watched the snow-covered forest below us. But we had to leave our little heaven, as it was getting dark, and Bella was still human, so she was naturally tired. "I'll be waiting for you." I murmured as she walked into the house. I walked over to the familiar tree that I always climbed up to Bella's room. I was in the room a full minute before she came in. She sighed. "What's wrong my Bella?" I asked in concern.

She smirked. "Dad gave me the "where have you been" talk, but it doesn't change anything." she said. I laughed. "Well, you know how mortal dads are, concerned for their mortal daughters." I said. She came up to me, her honey smell overwhelming me. We kissed. And kissed. I was in total bliss, she as my comet shone brighter than ever.'

She pulled away. "You promised." she said. "I know, once we get married, I will." I said. "Well, since I'm still "mortal", I have to get some sleep." she said. "And I'll be right outside." I replied. "Goodbye Edward." she called. "Sweet dreams, my Bella, my blazing comet." I called back.

_"Don't be so worried Edward, I love you, and I'll be here with you forever and ever"_

I had been outside all night, sitting on the tree outside her window, occasionally going for a walk, and watching her, walking the halls of my mind. I look into the part that was happy that she had picked to be with me forever, never worrying about killing her, being with her forever, not having to go through the suffering torture I experienced when I was told Bella was dead when she died of old age. Then I remembered how it felt when I thought she was dead. In so much pain, knowing that I was the reason she was gone, it hurt to just think about it. I shook it off.

"Stop it Edward stop it. She's with you, she will never leave, she-is-here." I told myself, and entered her room. But she wasn't there.

Odd, the bed was made, she never made her bed. She must have already woken up. Of course I wouldn't notice anything that small, I was deep in thought. So I climbed down from her room and went to the front door, hearing what she would say when she answered. "Ha ha Edward I got past you" and started thinking up something to shoot back. I rang the doorbell. Maybe Well, I let you do that or ha ha very funn-

"Yes?" Charlie asked as he opened the door. For a brief moment I was startled, fully expecting Bella would answer. "Er, um well, is ah, Bella awake?" Charlie stared. "Wha uh, Bella? Er um, no she hasn't woken up yet so, uh, I'll… call you when she wakes up." he said, thought it was obvious that the last thing Charlie would do was tell Edward it was alright to come over. Icy fear griped his heart. If Bella wasn't downstairs or upstairs, then where? "Ok, well then I await your call." I said stiffly. He stared at me some more. "K then, uh, goodbye." He said and shut the door.

I stood there, the terrible, awful feeling creeping down from my brain and into my heart. No no no no. She can't be, I was there watching her. I ran up to her room. Nothing. I couldn't smell anything; even her familiar honey sent that was always wafted in the air. Nothing. And that terrible thought I had spent half the night fighting back took over my body, my existence, everything. I was forced to realize…..

That Bella, my Bella, my heart, the core that kept my existence alive, my blazing comet, my wife, My Bella, was…..gone.

It has been a full hour since Bella has disappeared. A full hour of pain and torture.

I had walked in sadness back to my house, and explained painfully to everyone what happened. I was met with silence, then gasps, then futile promises to find her. The only person who as close to understood what I felt was Carslie. He asked me questions others didn't. "What did you do during the night?" I looked back on that horrible night. "I took two walks, one at 1:32 and the other at 3:56. Then I sat on the tree overlooking her room and got deep into thought and…" he trailed off. Carslie stared off in another direction, thinking. "And was Bella still there?" he asked. "Y…es" I said stiffly, her last words echoed in my heart.

"Then it means that the vampire who took her has a extremely rare gift. The gift to block its smell, presence, and be able to block others gifts." He said. "Attention everyone!" he announced. "I have information regarding Bella's disappearance." He paused to allow everyone to calm down. "Now, from what I can piece together, it was a vampire that kidnapped Bella. It has though a power I have never seen before, the power to mask its presence and scent, and it can block others powers. Has anyone ever dealt with a vampire like this?" he asked.

At first everyone looked around to see if anyone knew was there, and slowly Jasper raised his hand.

"You have Jasper?" Carslie asked in surprise. "Yes, when I dealt with newborns, there was one particular newborn Maria liked the most, a newborn that masked its presence and smell, and was resistant to other vampires gifts." He paused. "Her name was Amy, and Maria was greatly considering letting her stay as part of the group, as something for me to command so I didn't have to constantly watch the rest." He paused again. "And she did. Amy became a great weapon in battle and led every raid. But Amy grew wiser, and began to disobey Maria and me.

Soon she began to disappear for long periods of time without our permission. Maria realized that Amy would destroy the army if she weren't disposed of. So she sent me to get rid of her. Amy fought hard, and I thought I would lose, but just before she was about to kill me, a deer came by wounded, and she lost distraction. It was quick and painless, but it was difficult to kill something that you couldn't smell or sense. I am not surprised Edward didn't notice her." He finished. Carslie stared at Jasper for a moment before speaking. "So do you know any way you can detect"-

CRASH! There was a loud bang and a steaming Jacob burst in, glaring at Edward.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!" he screamed. Everyone was startled as Jacob stormed right up to me, intent for the kill. "WHERE IS SHE?" he asked again. "What did you do to her! Did you turn her already? I SAID WHERE IS SHE?" he stormed around the room, glaring at everyone. "Jacob, we don't know where she is either." Carslie said calmly. "BAH! Charlie said Bella was missing and that Edward had asked if he could see her early in the-AH AHHHHHHHHH WHERE IS SHE!" he screamed harder. "It was another vampire that took her Jacob, and you don't know how terrible I feel." I said angrily. "LIES!" Jacob howled. That was it, the breaking point for me. "YOU WEREN'T THERE!" I screamed. "YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN SHE SAID HER LAST WORDS! SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME AND WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! YOU HAVE NO, NO IDEA WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, breathing hard and steaming mad.

Jacob stared at me, bewildered for a moment, before switching his gaze from anger to coldness. "Then go explain that to Charlie, because he told me to tell you that if you don't return her in six hours, he's calling the law." he said and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared at me for a moment before I stormed to my room.

WARNING:

I wrote this part to make you cry. If you do not want to see Edward in emotional pain, DO NOT READ!YOU WILL CRY!I THINK SO

* * *

I sat on my bed, trying to decide what emotions were going through me. First was Anger. I was so mad at world, at Carslie, and me. Carslie. Carslie! Why did you have to turn me, listen to my stupid mother. If you hadn't, I would have never been here, Bella would be safe! And WHY did I ever go walking, god why did I even THINK? It's your fault Carslie, YOUR FAULT! I screamed, not caring if they could hear.

The next was Pain. I felt that terrible pain that was going through me when they said she was dead, but in a more twisted, ugly version. That I wasn't just not there to save her, but I was there to stop it, and that all that was standing in the way was me. I was standing in the way of us. I had sat there, looking at her and not notice the black figure rise up and take her away.

Next was Fear. I could picture it, my Bella, sleeping peacefully, thinking that I would be there to watch over her, to let her sleep without any worries, and as I thought about losing her, a shadowed figure loomed over her, picking her up and making her bed. And walking away. With my sleeping Bella. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she still asleep, dreaming away as the vampire loomed over her? Was she screaming right now, in pain as she transformed into a monster, like me? Or was she, no, no, she wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead, don't think about that, not now.

And finally, the worst emotion, Sadness. And this was not your ordinary sadness, but pure, terrible, pain and fear. She was gone. Gone. He felt regret for everything he never did for her. He remembered when they would lay in the meadow and how he would always dazzle her with his diamond skin, how she would always come around to the term of "change me", how he would always say, "when we are married". He remembered her cool touch, of her honey smell, how her kiss was dazzling to him. How he would always kiss her goodnight. How he would love to kiss her in front of Jacob, just to tick him off.

How he played baseball in front of her, determined to impress her. And when he first saw her, how he felt and immediate connection to her, how the connection grew, like a flower seed. How he had told her about his life before her.

"_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason… and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."_

But now, now there was nothing, not a night to be blind to, nothing, because he didn't know if he would see his meteor ever again. He felt empty, hopeless, that there was nothing left to lose. And then the memory that pierced his heart and brought tears. Her last words. "Don't be so worried Edward, I love you, and I'll be here with you forever and ever." Forever and ever. He didn't know how long that would be anymore. He really didn't know anything anymore, except…

He was alone…..because Bella was gone.


End file.
